


Witcher Timeline I Can Actually Understand

by Franzeska



Series: March Meta Matters [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: Originally posted: January 22, 2020.https://olderthannetfic.tumblr.com/post/190412306324/its-okay-fandom-they-didnt-meet-till-he-wasImported for day 13 of the March Meta Matters Challenge.The meta part is my choice of reaction shot... ;P
Series: March Meta Matters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664836
Kudos: 4





	Witcher Timeline I Can Actually Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: January 22, 2020.
> 
> https://olderthannetfic.tumblr.com/post/190412306324/its-okay-fandom-they-didnt-meet-till-he-was
> 
> Imported for day 13 of the March Meta Matters Challenge.
> 
> The meta part is my choice of reaction shot... ;P

It’s okay, fandom! They didn’t meet till he was 18! US age of consent laws are satisfied!

Seriously, where the fuck are those “crow’s feet”???

I’m calling it now: accidentally cursed into immortality because he banged some guy’s wife.


End file.
